WO-2013/114594A discloses an example of a known vehicular power transmitting system provided with: a power transmitting mechanism through which a rotary motion of an engine is transmitted; a differential mechanism connecting the power transmitting mechanism and drive wheels to each other; and a switching device for shifting the power transmitting mechanism. The differential mechanism includes a first rotary element connected to an output element of the power transmitting mechanism, a second rotary element connected to the first rotary element, and a third rotary element connected to a second electric motor and the drive wheels.